Vehicles equipped with diesel engines typically include exhaust systems that have aftertreatment components such as selective catalytic reduction catalyst devices, lean NOx catalyst devices, or lean NOx trap devices to reduce the amount of undesirable gases, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx) in the exhaust. In order for these types of aftertreatment devices to work properly, a doser injects reactants, such as urea, ammonia, or hydrocarbons, into the exhaust gas. As the exhaust gas and reactants flow through the aftertreatment device, the exhaust gas and reactants convert the undesirable gases, such as NOx, into more acceptable gases, such as nitrogen, oxygen, or carbon dioxide, or into water. However, the efficiency of the aftertreatment system depends upon how evenly the reactants are mixed with the exhaust gases. There is also a need for exhaust treatment devices that are compact and that provide efficient and effective mixing of reactants.